Loveloid: Magnetising Spice
by angeliza8i8
Summary: "The sent that draws me to you..." Haku is a new teacher at a private highschool with a very troublesome playboy of a student who...she's fallen for? The first in hopefully a long line of Loveloid stories. It's all fluff, despite SPICE! Rated T anyway though for teacher-student relationship and kissing.


**Hey guys! **

**After a long while...a non-homestuck fanfiction!**

**Or, rather, a collection of non-homestuck fanfictions.**

**Loveloid stories are based on random, or non-random crack pairings I have regarding vocaloids, fanloids, and utauloids, all taking place in the loveloid universe with stories based on a combination of two songs. All the stories are connected.**

**This story, Loveloid: Magnetising Spice, is only the first, featuring the crack pairing, Haku Yowane and Len Kagamine. The lyrics from Spice I put in is the story from Len's perspective, but the lyrics from Magnet, and this story, are told from Haku's perspective.**

**It's mainly fluff.**

**Because I LIKE fluff.**

**Now, without any further delay, here's the story…**

**...please read, review, and (hopefully) favorite.**

…..

"_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart,_

_Without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion."_

"Now class, now that everyone has taken their seats, I'd like to say that…"

My cellphone vibrated on my desk, I picked it up to see what it was;

Neru, she'd sent me a text message marked "Urgent!".

What had happened? Was she ok?

"Just a moment, class, this seems to be important."

My students giggled as I worriedly opened the text.

Hi Haku.

Luka and I got invited to a group date...but we are missing another girl.

We need to make sure everyone can be paired up, so I think you should

come...you're still single after all. Maybe you'll find your soulmate…

...or a pleasant distraction?

;3

I rolled my eyes and punched in a "NO."

Neru KNEW I was at school, teaching kids right now! What was she thinking, sending me messages when I was so busy?

Hi, I'm Haku Yowane, a newly graduated teacher at ATS(the Academy of Technology and Song) high. My first year teaching at this school was going pretty well at that point, except…

"Um, Miss Yowane?"

I looked up, Miki was raising her hand, trying to get my attention.

"What is it, Miki?"

"Len hasn't come to class yet."

Well, that was odd, his mother was very doting, I'm sure she would've called in sick…

...wait a minute.

"Class president?" Yuzuki stood up, and I continued, "You are incharge of keeping everyone from throwing a party in here while I'm gone, ok? Please tell me if anyone misbehaves...I have plenty of extra english essays that they can write."

"Yes Ma'am." Yuzuki nodded, while some other members of the class boo-ed or complained.

"Good," I smiled, they were just fooling around, I was lucky to get such a friendly, nice class my first year, "I'll be back quickly with a certain Kagamine in tow."

Miki giggled, Yuzuki smirked, and some other members of the class just out-and-out broke down laughing.

The first time Len had been late to class, another late student came in and informed me that she's seen him sneak into the janitor's closet with another girl. I promptly walked out into the hall, opened the janitor's closet, and dragged him back to class by the ear.

The class got a kick out of it.

Len, on the other hand, had been embarrassed, although he tried to hide it with his usual stoic expression, he had enough of a blush going on that I knew otherwise. Sadley, his embarrassment hadn't stopped him from doing it again…

...and again…

...and again…

...so dragging him back to class by the ear was becoming a weekly thing by now. he's lucky he has strong ears!

I left the class in the capable hands of Yuzuki, and walked through the hall. I had barely just rounded the first corner when I spotted Len...um...snogging...with an upperclassman, likely Miku Hatsune, from the long teal hair.

Oh WOW.

Had he no shame?

I felt my face heating up with a blush, and not just any blush, mind you. I am albino, white, silvery hair, dark red eyes, pale skin, the whole deal...so when I say I blushed, I mean full on, bright blotches-that-matched-my-eyes covering my body.

They didn't even notice I was there.

Wow, they must have been really into it...how well DOES that boy kiss?

No. Bad Haku, I needed to stay on topic.

"Mr. Kagamine…" I started quietly, shaking off the embarrassment as much as I could, "Class has started."

Len broke away from the kiss, and turned to face me, Miku, or whoever it was, running off behind him.

He has beautiful blue eyes, you know? The kind that freeze you, and make it hard for you to speak when he looks directly at you, turning your knees to jelly and makes it hard to focus on anything BUT him.

...Or at least, that's how his eyes made me feel.

"Hey, teach," he smirked, acting completely nonchalant, as if I hadn't just seen him making out with a girl just a few seconds ago, "Looks like I'm late again, huh?"

"Yeysh...I-I mean...yes. You are v-very late...Um…" their I went, stuttering and stumbling over my words again, curse him for making me feel like this, curse ME for feeling like this because of him, "...L-let's get back to class now!"

I spun around and began to walk awkwardly back to class.

"Hey, teach, wait!"

He grabbed my wrist, stopping me, and leaned forwards to whisper in my ear;

"You're cute when you blush, teach."

"_Using both evasive words and excuses, _

_I'm actually having a lot of fun with this conversation."_

The blush that I finally had managed to calm down came back again, full force, and then some. So, I did what any girl would do given the situation…

...I grabbed him by the ear.

"Aren't their girls your own age you can mess with?"

Len just laughed, and once again, I pulled him back to class by the ear.

Once back, I released him, and he took his usual seat in the back of the class in the corner, where I, luckily, could no longer see his eyes.

"Ok, class, no that that's over and done with," I picked my phone off my desk, "Today is the final day for your writing assignment. I expect all of them to be complete, and on my desk at the end of the hour. I will grade them tonight, and pass them back to you tomorrow during class."

I smiled.

"I look forwards to what you guys write for me this time."

Really, I was. I always enjoyed reading, and reading what my own students wrote was fantastic. However, I still had "other things" on my mind…

I went back to Neru's message to send my new reply.

...On the other hand, it sounds like fun! I'll be there.

I clicked send, and let out a long, drawn out sigh.

I needed to get my mind off him...thinking this way about a teenage student was just...wrong.

Really, really, wrong.

I could imagine introducing myself at the group date now…

"Hi! I'm Haku Yowane, a newly graduated teacher at ATS(the Academy of Technology and Song) high. My first year teaching at this school was going pretty well at that point, except for a problem student of mine…

...who I have developed feelings for."

Yeah, this was going to go GREAT.

…**..**

**So, I hope you guys like the end of the first chapter!**

**I see Haku as an easily embarrassed, easily tearful, young women, so that's how I wrote her. Len is...SPICE!Len, or whatever you want to call him. Haku graduated two years early thanks to alot of hard work, and is 21 in this fanfiction, while she teaches a class of sophomores, so most of her students are around 16. **

**...6-year age difference…**

**Anywhoos, I hope you all look forwards to the next chapter!**


End file.
